Spider-Vine: Calling All Heroes!
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: It's the origin story of the superpowered war between the rooted and the rotten. This time with an extra passenger. This is the story of how the Plant and Zombie Heroes came together, including two Jordan C. James and Viney and maybe someone new for the Zombies... (P.S. This is a retelling of my original story, Calling All Heroes. Just wanted to let you know.)
1. Empowered

Dr. Edgar G. Zomboss was currently sitting, admiring something out-of-view that was being fed with radioactive material.

"Those blasted Plants will _never_ see this coming! My greatest invention yet. It's almost ready…" The machine then began to emit a bright glow while a spider is seen crawling out.

* * *

The thing about life is that it always seems to go on and on. Wars may last for a couple of years at best, but for this town, it's every day. Two sides continuously fighting each other can be very rare, especially considering who the sides are. Plants vs. Zombies. They have been fighting each other since the dawn of time. Not that it bothers these two.

Meet Jordan C. James and Viney, two inseparable friends who just try to live through their lives of Zombie invasions. Jordan is a handicapped teenager who never seems to mind the who Zombie invasions that happen every day because the Plants were always there to protect them. Viney acts as his wheelchair, which is something that he enjoys and Jordan is truly grateful for. They live with their mother, Wanah, who was a single parent who appreciates their constant helping.

"Good morning!" The two greeted her cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning Jordan. Viney. So who's hungry?"

"Oooh, did you make anything?" She made grits with bacon pieces in it and eggs.

"Our favorite! Thank you!" A while has passed since they've eaten until they heard an alarm.

* * *

"The zombies are coming…"

"Oh, it's that time of the day again…" Zombie invasion time. The three went outside and began to plant their plants. Their neighbors, Crazy Dave and Penelopea Shooterstein, also came out, ready to plant.

"Howdy Jordan! Viney! Wanah!"

"Morning, Crazy Dave!" Viney was greeting him as Wanah started planting some Sunflowers.

"Okay, then I can plant some Peashooters once I get enough Sun."

The first wave consisted of Browncoats, which were standard to be taken down by Peashooters, so the first wave went by quickly. That's when the big guns started to come in. By that, I mean Gargantuars, with Imps on their backs, of course, so that called for more Plants! Even with the Imps, the wave still went by because not a lot of zombies popped up for some strange reason…

* * *

That's when a rumbling occurred, catching everyone off-guard. With this rumble came a crack on the ground… and that crack came Dr. Zomboss, sitting in the capsule of a new Zombot that no human or Plant had ever seen before. It looked like his normal Zombot but with a laser out of its chest, named the Zombot Hero-tron 5000, whose purpose is to grant superhuman abilities best related to who is affected.

"It is I! The ridiculously handsome and brilliant-minded, Dr. Edgar G. Zomboss, here to demonstrate my newest invention, the ZOMBOT HERO-TRON 5000!" As he said this, the spider crawled out, feeling the urge to bite someone. It noticed Jordan and Viney and immediately made its way to them. And it continued to reach them as Zomboss was showing off his new Zombot.

"Allow me to demonstrate this new invention! ...right after I find a test subject." Zomboss then sets his sights on a Browncoat, staring in awe at the invention. "Ah, a Browncoat zombie. Let's see if this works…" BAM! The laser zapped him! The Browncoat felt weird as changes began going through him. He became more muscular, grew a head of hair, and gained a new suit on top of that. He was no longer a little Browncoat. He was now Super Brainz, Zombie of Vain!

"Uh, my head…" Everyone was shocked to see him speaking actual English. "Wait a minute… I can speak human language! And I have muscles…" As he admired his new physique, Jordan and Viney were shocked, knowing that this new machine was serious business, with the two not noticing the spider crawling its way up the two, almost reaching Jordan's hand. And speaking of machine…

"Yes! It works!" As Zomboss said the last word, he accidentally hits the red "Malfunction" button. "Wait a minute. Why do I HAVE that button?!" He had no time to get his question answered as the Zombot began to malfunction, screws flying loose, nuts and bolts coming apart, and then something happened: it exploded, creating 18 rays that flew out in all directions… and one of them was headed straight for the two.

"Um, Jordan?"

"Yes, Viney?"

"I'm starting to panic a bit."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." That's when he saw the spider on his hand. "What the-?" It bit him just as the ray hit them both and left everything a blur...

* * *

**AU: So I'm not sure if everyone saw my notice, but I stated that I was going to redo my PvZ stories due to the popularity of Spider-Vine: Into the Spider-Verse. Basically, I'm putting Jordan C. James and Viney into the spotlight and giving them a backstory and maybe another adventure. So stay tuned about that.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. Awakening

"Jordan? Viney? Hello?!" The two stirred slowly awake to see Crazy Dave, Penelopea, and their mother in their room.

"Oh, thank the tacos you're okay!" They gave a brief laugh as they knew about his affinity for tacos.

"Although," said their mother, looking concerned. "You two should probably look in a mirror." The two tried to get up but it's almost as if their bodies were… fused. And when they went to the mirror…

"What the-?" The two were taken back by what happened to them: Jordan was fused to Viney. "What did that machine do?!"

"Allow me to explain," said a Pepper M.D. calmly. "When the Hero-Tron malfunctioned and exploded, it created a multitude of rays that spread across the entire world. You two were one of the targets. Also, as the ray hit you, you were bitten by a radioactive spider from Zomburbia."  
"So basically, we're like a hive mind now?"

"Well, sort of, I guess." Penelopea was also just as confused.

"You were hit too?"

"Yeah, I still don't entirely know what happened. Now I'm wearing these clothes for some reason. She sported a purple cape with a hood, a mask, and a pendant that has a leaf symbol on it.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Viney, having a realization. "If those rays hit me and Penelopea, then who else did it hit?"

* * *

"Hey, boss, if one of the rays hit me and Super Brainz, then who else did it hit?" An Imp that went by the name Impfinity asked the question while testing his new duplication powers. As one of the Zombies affected by the ray, he was given the power to multiply himself free to his heart's content. The two were interrupted, however, when a hole appeared in the ceiling.

"Hello, Dr. Zomboss! And Imp!" They heard the words of Super Brainz landing through the hole. Dr. Zomboss was annoyed at this.

"You knew there was a door right?"

"What's a door?" Zomboss facepalmed at this. But he gained an idea that could help him answer Impfinity's question.

"Super Brainz! Impfinity! I have a job for you two…"

* * *

"Crazy Dave! Crazy Dave" These were the cries of the Rescue Radish, who rushed to Dave to tell him about something strange. "You have to come downstairs to the Plant base! Something's come up on our monitors!" Hearing this Dave, Rescue Radish, Jordan and Viney, and Penelopea started to head to the base.

"Jordan, Viney! Wait!" Wanah called to them before leaving, noticing that they seemed to be fine as they both got up. "Be careful out there!' They gave a nod and dashed off. Penelopea herself felt a strange feeling as she began to run. Then she started running faster and faster… until she became a blur. This caused her to crash into the wall surrounding the base.

"Are you okay," Jordan asked after her crash.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Everyone went in walking, but Jordan and Viney did something strangely different. They actually walked on the walls of the tree in the middle. Everyone noticed and got a little weirded out. Nevertheless, they reached the monitor right in the middle and saw that it was picking up traces of superhuman abilities in the area.

"So there _were_ other Plants hit by the ray!" Jordan and Viney observed and took note of the different signals on the map.

"Well, I'll be an uncle's monkey. We have to find them! But first, we need aliases for you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All superheroes have aliases."

"Hmm…" Rescue Radish decided to come up with names for them. "Penelopea, because of your quick speed, you should be named… Green Shadow!"

"That actually works. Thanks!"

"Jordan, Viney… I am not entirely sure what your name should be, but because of you crawling on the walls like a spider, I think you should go by the name… Spider-Vine."

"Hmm…" The two were unsure of the name but decided to continue on. They could only wonder about the types of Heroes that they were going to find.

* * *

**AU: So I'm sticking to this before I start on Spider-Verse and Beyond. Just wanted to get another chapter out of the way before my day actually begins. And this will be a complete redoing of Calling All Heroes (Original).**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	3. Fire at the Fair

Crazy Dave, Green Shadow, and Spider-Vine (still unsure about the name) began their search for the other affected Plant Heroes.

"So what do you think the other heroes will be like?" Viney was curious to see all the Plants that got affected. Green Shadow answered his question.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I just hope they're not too far from us."

"Don't worry," reassured Crazy Dave. "If they are far from here, we can just use the portal at the Backyard Base." That's when Penelopea heard something at a house they were passing. It was a Sunflower sleeping on the lawn. But this one was different from the others. She had red goggles on her forehead and a shirt with a leaf symbol similar to the one on Green Shadow's pendant. Her attempt to wake the Sunflower up managed to accidentally startle her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, why do you look like that? You definitely don't look like any other Peashooter I've met. And is that a human fused with a Plant?"

"Yup," said Jordan. "So, do you remember a ray coming at you?"

"Nope. I've just been here naping then I guess I woke up like this. Could that ray be the reason I'm like this?"

"Possibly. This Peashooter was hit and looks like this, so chances are, that's the reason you're like this too." Everyone froze when they heard groaning. It was a couple of zombies who took notice of Dave and the others and proceeded to lunge forward. The Sunflower got worried as she was one of those Sunflowers who was not used to offensive fighting, causing her to get exhilarated. To the surprise of everyone in the near vicinity, she ignited herself on accident. Her fire ended up spreading to the rest of the lawn. Needless to say, she was on fire. And so were the Zombies.

"Whoa… you _were_ affected by that ray! You are one of the Plants we were looking for!"

"Really?" The Sunflower was intrigued. "For what, exactly?"

"We are all searching for the Plants that were affected in the same way you were."

"You should come with us to the Backyard Base. We can keep going back there when we find new Heroes to aid in our cause. Oh, we never asked for your name! How rude of us! What's your name?"

"Sola R. Power. Hey, you wouldn't be doing nicknames by any chance, would you?"

"Why, yes we are!" Crazy Dave already had a name for Sola thanks to her fire powers. "I think I'll call you… Solar Flare. Mainly due to your fire powers."

"That's perfect." Solar Flare liked her new name. "Okay, so are we heading back to the Backyard Base?" Everyone agreed and planned to return.

* * *

Everyone found their own way to head back. Green Shadow used her super speed to run back, Solar Flare used her fire powers to fly back, and Spider-Vine dashed and ran on walls. Dave took a while to get there.

"Wow, this wall-climbing is kinda amazing!"

"I agree! I never knew you guys can be so fast!"

"Neither did I. I guess that Hero-Tron ray did more to me than I thought."

The four headed inside the tree in the middle of the Base, which was home to a large monitor in the middle that mainly showed the different stats of certain Plants. The rays were sent all around the world, so they can track down the different Heroes using the portal on the outside or, if the Hero is from a different time period, Penny, Crazy Dave's intelligent AI RV/time machine. Right now, the group was using the monitor to see where the next Hero is.

"According to this, the next traces of the effects go to… the Dark Ages." Green Shadow saw that the signal traced the Hero-tron's effects all the way to the year 948, where the Dark Ages was considered a time of knightly-knights and chivalrous chivalry.

"Did you just say the Dark Ages?!" Everyone heard a voice behind them. When they turned around, they saw Rose, a flower sorceress who also came from the Dark Ages. "I love the Dark Ages! All the knights and elegance… and, of course, the occasional zombie attack. Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Well, sure!" Crazy Dave welcomed her. "We're always welcome to have a new member to our party! Now let's go to Penny. She can take us there!"

Everyone rushed to Crazy Dave's garage, where Penny was powered down. Being an intelligent A.I., she woke herself up when she heard the garage open, and rolled out.

"Good afternoon, Crazy Dave! How are you this fine day?"  
"Great! Sorry to bother ya, but we got a place to go!"

"O.K. Just tell me where and when."

"The Dark Ages, the year 948."

Penny then adjusted her time travel settings while Dave told Rose about what happened.

"Oh, I thought I heard something not far from me!" Rose remembered hearing something earlier today but did not think too much of it.

"Settings complete! Hop into me and we shall be on our way!"

Everyone loaded into Penny and she lifts off the ground.

"Time travel commencing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

* * *

One trip through the time stream later, they landed in the Dark Ages.

"Trip complete! Welcome to the Dark Ages!"

They all got out of Penny and saw a renaissance fair ahead, which was seen by a pair of eyes in bushes nearby. Penny had a scanner downloaded during the time trip so she can help trace the signal, so she found some traces there. They all see a Wall-nut on the wall, wearing a belt with the leaf symbol on it. They all approached him but knew not to look too intimidating.

"Oh, hello there!" said the Wall-nut. "Welcome to the fair! How are you all?"

"We are good, thank you," said Rose. "How are you?"

"Amazing," said the Wall-nut as he blushed. "So you're the famous Rose?"  
"Indeed I am!" Rose showed off her wand to impress him.

"I have heard a lot about you, but I did not remember any of these people being with you. No offense."

"None taken," said Crazy Dave. "Oooh, a taco stand! Excuse me, please. I'll be right back."

Everyone watched as he walked to the taco stand. Viney interrupts the strange silence by asking the Wall-nut if he was affected by something. "I don't know. I remember being hit by some ray that came out of the sky. I don't exactly know why this belt came on when the ray hit me, because nothing happened yet and- *GASP*!"

The Wall-nut stopped as he saw many zombies attacking the fair, from Peasants to Knights of the Living Dead to Jesters. Everyone except for the Wall-nut prepared to fight. Green Shadow expecting something to happen when she fired a pea and prepared herself. Solar Flare focused, put on her goggles, and ignited herself. Spider-Vine prepared to use whatever abilities they had and hope for the best. Rose got her magic wand ready to cast some spells. The Wall-nut was amazed to see something as unlikely as this.

* * *

Everyone headed into battle. Green Shadow used her super speed to get close to a Peasant and tried firing a pea. What she saw was a plasma-looking pea that exploded and almost instantly killed the Peasant. Solar Flare tried scorching some Jesters. She knew about that they can deflect almost every projectile, but the Jesters were no match for the undeflectable power of the fiery Sun. Jordan and Viney just ran around, discovering one of their abilities: webbing. The two realized this and while it was not entirely stable, they managed to tie Zombies together before sending them away via super-strength. Needless to say, they were impressed.

"That's new…"

Rose targeted a bunch of Knights and used her Time Snare spell to slow them down. Then she used her Goatify spell to turn them into Goats. She then killed all of them… except for one, who managed to knock the wand out of her petals and knock her down. The Wall-nut noticed this and jumped in front of her.

"Don't lay a tooth on her!" The Knight laughed this off and ignored him, getting close to prepare to chow down. He closed his eyes and got closer and closer… but his teeth felt metal and fell off. He opened his eyes to see that the Wall-nut who was wearing a belt is now donning a suit of armor. This distracted the Knight enough to allow Rose to get her wand and finish him off via Goatify.

"Thank you so much!" thanked Rose. "If it weren't for you, I would have been zombie food. Hey, what's your name? We never asked for it."

"Barry. Barry R. Nutstone."

"Cool!" said Rose as the other heroes as well as Crazy Dave came back to the two. "Hello everyone! This Wall-nut's name is Barry and he saved my life!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Crazy Dave. "That's some cool looking armor. I think I have a clever name for you."

"Name? You mean, like, an alias?"  
"Yeah. How do you like Wall-Knight? You are a Wall-nut in shining armor! Ha, I just thought of that!"

"That's a cool name! So I guess that sky laser did give me cool powers!"

Solar Flare then said, "Can you come with us, please? We are gathering other heroes like you and us for the greater good."

"... of course! I would love to!"

Barry followed everyone else to Penny, whom Barry was surprised at seeing. Little did he know that there would be more for him to be surprised at…

"Hmm… looks like Rose gained some new friends…" There was a zombie who observed the battle from the shadows. He then vanished...

* * *

**AU: I decided to go a different route with this rewrite. One idea that I tested here is the discovery of multiple Heroes per chapter. You know, so it would not seem short. What do you think?**

**You may also notice that there was another Hero watching the battle. What, you thought I was going to keep the Plants at a complete advantage…**

**And one more thing: should I do the Zombies as well? Like, all the Zombie Heroes as well?**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	4. Future Karate

The current Plant Heroes made their way back to Modern Day as they descended to Dave's garage.

"So this is the future…" said Wall-Knight, already amazed at how the future looks.

"Yeah, and if you think this is neat, just wait until what else they have here!" Rose was excited to show Wall-Knight around, and vice-versa.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Crazy Dave. "Why don't we take a little break from finding the Heroes? Explore a little bit."

"That's a good idea," said Green Shadow. "But shouldn't we find the other Heroes too?"

"Well, yeah, but you guys fought so well today. We all deserve a break to relax for a while."

"Crazy Dave," said Solar Flare. "You are the best!"

* * *

All of the Heroes began to take their leave, except for Jordan, who wanted to stay and ask Dave something.

"Hey, Crazy Dave? During that battle at the fair, we noticed that we seem to leave some webbing behind. It may have something to do with something else that occurred during the explosion. It was a spider that bit me." Dave thought long and hard and thought of something for the two.

"So, Jordan. I think I can invent some type of goober to help you control your webbing. If you'd like, I can make some for you right now!"

"Well, sure!"

Spider-Vine and Crazy Dave went to the bottom of the Base, which was home to a lab and an invention that will no doubt be important in a future fanfic. Dave went to the lab and tried to design the goober for him. If you are reading this and have seen Spider-Man, you probably already know what it is.

"I call them Webby-Shooties. They take the web fluid from you and string it together to make lines of webbing. You can even shape them any way you'd like!" Crazy Dave demonstrated by designing the Webby-Shooties and using blueprints to show its power.

"That's… pretty cool! So how fast do you think you can build these?"

"Maybe a while. You two should really take a break in the meantime. You deserve it!"

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I insist! Oh, but if you want to look for some more Heroes while you are out, be my guest!" Spider-Vine decided to do both as they began to head to the monitor to see if there are any more traces of the Hero-tron's effects. The two noticed a trace of the effects at Zen Peak, which is an ancient temple located in the Kongfu World era of 1673 where both Plants AND Zombies vacation during off-peak travel times, or to just meditate or relax.

"Hey!" Jordan and Viney were startled by a noise behind them. This time, it was another Plant Hero that many already know about: Citron! A bounty-hunting orange from the Far Future era, he decided to join the war in Modern Day. He was walking up to Jordan as he found Zen Peak. Jordan recognized him.

"Oh, hey! I know you! You're Citron, right?"

"Yup, that's me! Bounty-hunter extraordinaire! Now, Spider-Vine, I know you are busy looking for other Heroes, and-"

"Wait, how do you know our potential name?"

"Future, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Anyway, you're about to get the next Hero, right?"

"Yeh. There's one in Zen Peak. Wanna come?"

"Of course! Does Dave know yet?"

"We were gonna ask him when we leave the tree. Like, now." The trio took their leave after getting the thumbs up from Crazy Dave, who was still hard at work on the goober. After meeting Penny again and setting coordinates for Zen Peak.

* * *

"Welcome to Zen Peak! Now, for the traces of the effects, just follow my lead. They should be about this hill." Penny was right. She leads Spider-Vine and Citron to the temple located in the middle of the peak to see a Mushroom. This one was noticeably different than others, with him sporting a cape with the leaf emblem on it and his Mushroom head shaped like a cap. It appeared to be meditating as the three approached him.

"Hello. Welcome to the temple. I have been expecting you three."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that's something people say here to creep everyone out. But it's still a pleasure to meet you. I am Nightcap, one of the two headmasters of the temple."

"Oh. Do you remember being hit by anything recently."

"I am fully aware of the energy I was gifted with thanks to that ray from the sky. If it weren't for that ray, I would still be just an ordinary Fume-Shroom. Now I can expand my teachings in more expressive ways!"

"Well, we are recruiting Plants to come to Modern Day to help fight the Zombies. You are one of those Plants we needed to see. Hello?" Viney noticed Nightcap meditating, as if he senses something.

"I am detecting something. Multiple somethings…" Nightcap quickly got up and into a battle stance. "Reveal yourself!"

Out from the shadows came multiple Karate Zombies.

"Ugh, Karate Zombies. High-jumping pests…" Jordan remembers playing Garden Warfare 2 in his downtime, where he would come across a Karate wave at one point or another. "And we just finished a fight too!"

"Really?" This caught Citron by surprise. "Well, if you want, we can handle it for you."

"Seriously? Are you sure you don't want us to help you out?"

"NO, it's okay. We got it. Plus, from what I've heard, you have helped a lot in finding some of the other Heroes. You deserve a break!"

"Oh, well… thank you." Spider-Vine graciously thanked Citron and Nightcap and went back to Penny, deciding to contact Crazy Dave.

* * *

"Hello? Dave?"

"Oh, hi, Jordan! DId you find out where the signal was traced to?"

"Yeah, it's in the Kongfu World. We found a martial-based Mushroom. He and Citron are fighting some Karate Zombies at the moment. They told us to go ahead and take a break so we're just gonna sit inside of Penny unless Citron can summon his ship."

"Oh," said Penny. "He can summon his ship."

"Really?"

"Of course. How else would he had come here?"

"...Anyway, so wanna head back to Modern Day?"

"Of course!" Penny set her coordinates and flew off, hoping that Citron and the new Mushroom Hero can fight them all off. However, when she got back to the Backyard Base…

"Hey, what took you so long?" Citron and the Mushroom Hero were already there waiting.

"Wait, how did you…" Then Jordan remembered. Time traveler.

"So you about to take your break?"

"Pretty much. We're gonna be back up later though. But first, Dave, did you finish the goober you designed?"

"Oh, yeah. Here!" Dave took the goobers out of his pot, showing Jordan the Webby-Shooties. "Just snap them on! But it does sting a bit since it digs into your skin." He was right. Jordan felt a slight pinch as he put them on.

"Ehh, I can get used to it after a while. So how does it work?"

"It's simple: Just press that button in the middle of your hand and a web will shoot out! Just be careful how you hold it so the webs will shoot out." And Spider-Man fans probably know how Jordan used his Shooties. He used it to propel him and Viney back to their house, where they hoped that their mother will be waiting for them.

* * *

**AU: So we find two new Heroes, one of which is from a Chinese version of PvZ 2. There are actually a lot of worlds in there so I suggest giving it a look when you get a chance. We also find something that everyone has been waiting for: web-shooters! Spider-Verse fans may notice that I used the term "goober"? Yeah... So I may do at least one or two more chapters of this because I'll be honest, all of the Heroes are probably going to be found at this point. If you read my original story, you probably saw the other found Heroes finding new ones? That applies here but, since this is from Spider-Vine's point of view, I probably won't cover their findings for now. At the moment, let's just focus on what would happen to them both when they get home.**

**I also want to get to my Spider-Verse sequel as soon as possible. ****And I already plan on making a spinoff.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	5. The Great Rottini

Jordan and Viney had to be honest. They just wanted to go home and see their mother. THEN they just wanted to nap and think this whole thing through. You know, because they were now bonded together forever and also have these unique powers. They just wanted a chance to think this all through and relax. But _no_… instead, they came home to find a ransom note on their door, prompting them to web sling back to the base and notify everyone.

"Guys!" They took notice of all the new Heroes that were found. "Wait, who are these? I don't think I've met them before."

* * *

_Cue introduction to remaining Heroes…_

"The name's Chompzilla."

"My name is Spudow!

"The name's Grass Knuckles."

"And I'm Captain Combustible."

"I was once an ordinary Chomper/Potato Mine/Bonk Choy/Torchwood before being blasted by the HeroTron."

"Being blasted granted me the ability to eat any Zombie and grow to enormous size! Though it does leave a poor taste in my mouth that just won't go away."

"I'm one of the more peaceful Plants that you can meet. I'm no slouch when it comes to planting Mines, though I do prefer to solve problems more peacefully. I'm more of a pacifist."

"Originally a nerd. Now I can punch! Hard AND precise!

"I prefer to live in solitude inside of Mount Vollycanno. When I'm OUT however, I can empower others with my fire. Think of it as like a buff."

"And that's pretty much my story!" The remaining Heroes finished condensing their origin stories for Spider-Vine

"Wow. That's a lot of information. Did we find _everyone_?"

"Yeah. So what were you going to say?"

"Oh, we got a note!"

Rose took the letter and read it. She gasped as she continued reading. It was a ransom note, with some Zombie saying that they have Wanah and need them to come alone.

"But who would do something like this?"

"I don't know but we need to head over there right away?"

"But they wanted us to come alone."

"Oh, come on. Are you expecting us to just let you go there by yourself? We'll at least be off to the side, just in case."

"Well… okay."

* * *

The Plant Heroes made it to the Zomburbia side of the Backyard Battleground, approaching the Zomburbian Mansion. As they approached the gates, Jordan and Viney kept hearing voices. But they were not from the other Heroes.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Combustible didn't hear what Jordan and Viney did.

"Those voices. They telling us that it's not safe to be here. Can you not hear it?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"Well," said Viney. "We still feel that they have a surprise waiting for us."

"Don't worry," said Green Shadow. "You'll be fine. If you ever need help, just call for us."

"Thanks." The two felt a little better as they entered the Mansion, spotting someone in a cloak standing in the middle. One glance and he dashed. Spider-Vine made an immediate dash towards the portal that was next to the airship, and that was when they saw Wanah chained up.

"Jordan! Viney!"  
"Wanah!" The two immediately ran over to hug her, only to be stopped by the cloaked figure as he blocked their path.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Um… no…"

"Well, I don't know who you are either." Jordan kept listening as Rose used her magic to spy on them. "Of course, there IS a plant or two who should know me." As he said this, he took off his cloak, revealing a Wizard Zombie. Though he did look a little different. Aside from the cloak, his beard was longer and wrapped around his neck and hi also wore a blue hat that was a little smaller than the normal ones. He also did not sport a staff, which was odd for Spider-Vine.

"A Wizard Zombie?"

"No, not _just_ a Wizard Zombie. I am…"

"The Great Rottini…" Rose immediately recognized him.

"The Great Rottini?" Green Shadow showed confusion as Chompzilla shrugged, signaling that she did not know either.

"The Great Rottini. In the Dark Ages, he was one of the most feared Zombies in the land. He was the one who came up with the Sheepify spell and helped cause the Great Dragon Disaster!" The other Plants aside from Wall-Knight were confused.

"There were so many Fire Imps…" The Great Rottini continued to talk.

"I have been looking for a way to escape my time but thanks to the ray from the sky, I'm finally here! With my nemesis…" Like that, Rose and the other Plant Heroes were suddenly levitated and transported to his current location. "Hello, Rose…"

"Oh, hello, Rottini. How's business?"

"Great! Now here's what's going to happen." Using his hands, he levitated Wanah over the edge of Zomboss' Lava Lake.

"You," he said, pointing at Rose. "You can either give me your wand, or I can just drop her." Everyone gasped, but Spider-Vine's was the loudest. He was actually prepared to kill their mother if Rose did not give him what he wants. She can tell how scared they were and gave in after doing some thinking. She slowly levitated over to him, her wand in petal.

"Wait," said Viney. "How do we know he's not going to just drop her?"

"Why would you think that? I just want the wand." Rose then slowly moved her petals. Then something happened, Rose hit him with the Time Snare! Unfortunately, that caused him to drop his powers, causing Wanah to fall. With the limited time they had, Spider-Vine quickly dashed over to the edge, hoping to catch her. They did, and tried to stop her descent with the Webby-Shooties. The webs managed to hold on to her as she was pulled up.

"We did it! We saved you… Wanah?" They heard no response, only her head just lying backward as she was lying down. The two felt worse as Viney felt her pulse. There was no pulse. The other Heroes noticed and put together what happened.

"I thought I could save her."

"It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes, it was. I could have saved her!" The two started to cry.

"There was not much you could do-"

"Well, what could we have done?"

"Excuse me?" Jordan repeated what he said in a distinctively low tone.

"What. Could. We. Have. Done?" The other Heroes were at a loss for words.

"Exactly. I just let her die like this!" As if things could not have gotten any worse for them, they heard a noise on the other side of the large door.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

The Plants managed to escape to the Backyard Base, but the tone was dark because of what just happened. Jordan and Viney failed to save their mother.

"Listen, Jordan. I'm sorry. I had the idea of Time Snaring Rottini. I did not expect this to happen." He said nothing.

"Just please leave me be."

"But-"

"_Please_?" The other Heroes understood him and left the two to cry, just as Dave walked in.

"What's wrong with _him_?"

"Um, Dave. Something happened…" Crazy Dave and Penny was told everything that happened.

"Oh… well, don't worry. I'll just make him some tacos to help him feel better!"

"No! User Dave, I understand that tacos can help lift one's spirits up, and I do agree with you, he's still… bargaining. He on that stage of grief."

"Oh, okay. Maybe later. Well, we gotta plan the funeral for Wanah. Anyone know where the Celebration Funeral Service is?"

"Oh, it's in downtown Plantopolis." Penny looked up the location and powered herself up. "Would you like me to take you there?"

"Yes, please! Oh, and Jordan? Viney? You two can stay at the house on the top of the tree if you'd like."

"*sniff* Thank you…" Jordan webbed the two of them to the top, walking inside as Dave and Penny went to plan. Though Rose can't help but feel guilty about this. She had to do something. So a little while later, at night, she visited the two, who were finished crying but were still sour about something.

"You know what we just realized?"

"What?"

"You were right. It wasn't our fault. It was Rottini's fault.

"Really?"

"Of course! He was the one who kidnapped her in the first place! And he did this just to get you to give him your wand!"

"I can see you're right!"

"Yeah, but he's a zombie. There isn't really anything that we can do…" It started to rain outside as Rose consoled the two.

"I am still very sorry."

"Don't be. I guess we just forgot about one of the most painful things in the universe."

"What's that?"

"_Reality_." Rose understood what he meant as the two kept hugging as it continued to rain.

* * *

Bells rang at Carrie's Cemetery as Wanah, in her coffin, was lowered into the ground. Jordan and Viney, dressed in a black suit (which was weird considering the two were merged), sadly watched as their mother went down and was buried. Rose, who was also decked in black, floated up to them.

"How do you feel?"

"Still sad, but a little better. Thank you for cheering us up."

"You're welcome. If you need a place to stay, the castle is always open."

"Well, we can't live in that house by ourselves… okay. When can we move in?"

"After the reception. Come on, let's go to the Base."

* * *

After the reception, which had typical food fare courtesy of Crazy Dave, the Plant Heroes arrived at Jordan's soon-to-be-former home and helped him move his stuff to Rose's castle. The process was simple thanks to her magic and once everyone was finished, then came the rearranging.

"Oh, hold on for one second…" Rose went into a room and a rumbling noise was heard. When she came back out…

"Let me introduce you to your new section of the castle!" It was an exact replica of Spider-Vine's former home, which helped him feel better after the furniture was rearranged in there.

"Don't worry," said Crazy Dave. "You're not alone!" He smiled at them, who graciously returned it. "And besides, this can be a whole new chapter in your lives!"

"You know, you're right! We can help people with these powers!"

"Yeah," said Viney. "We may have failed once, but we just have to… get back up."

"I like that. Let's make an oath. No matter how many hits we take, we will always find a way to get back up." Jordan and Viney shook hands, signaling their pact.

* * *

_Two months later…_

* * *

_Alright, let's start at the beginning one last time._

_My name is Jordan C. James. And this is my friend Viney, a sentient bag of retractable vines. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and blasted by the Hero-Tron 5000, and for the past two months, we have been the dup known as the one and only Spider-Vine. Pretty sure you know the rest._

_Saved a bunch of people, fight with superpowered Plants, fight Zombies for a living, blah blah blah, all that jazz. Though one thing that we do crave for in our life is something new. It feels like a job: Zombies invade, we push them away, rinse and repeat, the end. Maybe that's why they were Browncoats all the time? Anyway, little did we know that today, we would get our wish…_

It was just another day of Zombie fighting for the Plant Heroes as they were battling against the Zombie Heroes. As usual. Spider-Vine dueled against the Iron Zombie, a.k.a. Rustbolt.

"Say, Rustbolt, did you get your suit a shine recently? It glows a bit!" Because you can't forget about the quipping!

"Well, I think it's best for me to say, 'Mind your own business!'"

The two kept fighting for a while until Jordan and Viney eventually win, launching Rustbolt back to Zomburbia. The two applauded themselves for their work and prepared to head back to their home. But then this weird thing happened. Not "Plants fighting against a Zombie invasion" weird, but_ really weird_. The lawn in front of his house was covered by a small hole that began to grow and grow and grow until it was large. And the duo was slowly being sucked into it. The other Plant Heroes took noticed and went to help the pair as they tried to anchor themselves using webs. But the vortex became more violent until it was no use. Jordan and Viney were sucked in, causing the vortex to close.

"Um… what just happened?" Grass Knuckles can only question what just happened.

* * *

**AU: So I'll be honest, I have been thinking of ways to make Wanah a version of Gwen Stacy, and it wasn't until today that I finally found a way. I wanted to establish one of the rules of being a Spider-Person: no matter how many times Spider-Vine gets hit, they always find a way to get back up. And Wanah's death inspired them over the course of two weeks until the events of the Spider-Verse crossover. **

**So what do you think? I personally do not have much knowledge on Spider-Man so I was a little worried. Let me know.**

**Also, sorry for being so doormat lately. I graduate this month so I was busy preparing for the next major step of my life.**

**Final note: Rose will not be the love interest for Spider-Vine. I already have her paired with Wall-Knight, remember? In fact, there won't be anyone for Jordan James at the moment.**

**Well, as always leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


End file.
